Radial bearings are used in tools, machines, and components to bear load. Thermally stable polycrystalline diamond (TSP), either supported or unsupported by tungsten carbide, and polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC or PCD) have been considered as contraindicated for use in the machining of diamond reactive materials, including ferrous metals, and other metals, metal alloys, composites, hard facings, coatings, or platings that contain more than trace amounts of diamond catalyst or solvent elements including cobalt, nickel, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, chromium, manganese, copper, titanium, or tantalum. Further, this prior contraindication of the use of polycrystalline diamond extends to so called “superalloys”, including iron-based, cobalt-based and nickel-based superalloys containing more than trace amounts of diamond catalyst or solvent elements. The surface speeds typically used in machining of such materials typically ranges from about 0.2 m/s to about 5 m/s. Although these surface speeds are not particularly high, the load and attendant temperature generated, such as at a cutting tip, often exceeds the graphitization temperature of diamond (i.e., about 700° C. or 973.15 K), which can, in the presence of diamond catalyst or solvent elements, lead to rapid wear and failure of components. Without being bound by theory, the specific failure mechanism is believed to result from the chemical interaction of the carbon bearing diamond with the carbon attracting material that is being machined. An exemplary reference concerning the contraindication of polycrystalline diamond for diamond catalyst or solvent containing metal or alloy machining is U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,623, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The contraindication of polycrystalline diamond for machining diamond catalyst or diamond solvent containing materials has long caused the avoidance of the use of polycrystalline diamond in all contacting applications with such materials.
Polycrystalline diamond radial bearings have been developed that have polycrystalline diamond bearing surfaces that mate with non-ferrous superhard materials or, much more commonly, with tightly-matched complementary polycrystalline diamond surfaces. As used herein, a “superhard material” is a material that is at least as hard as tungsten carbide (e.g., cemented tungsten carbide or tungsten carbide tiles). An exemplary reference concerning polycrystalline diamond radial bearings, either in contact with superhard materials or with matching polycrystalline diamond, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,036, to McPherson and assigned to Smith International Inc., the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. As would be understood by one skilled in the art, hardness may be determined using the Brinell scale, such as in accordance with ASTM E10-14.
So called high-performance polycrystalline diamond bearings are designed particularly for harsh environments, such as downhole drilling and pumping environments or wind turbine energy units, and utilize sliding, mated, overlapping polycrystalline diamond elements. This requires a large number of polycrystalline diamond elements, each shaped with an exacting outer profile. For example, rotor mounted polycrystalline diamond elements are shaped with a convex outer profile substantially matched to an outer diameter of the rotor. Stator polycrystalline diamond elements are shaped with a concave outer profile substantially matched to an inner diameter of the stator. This shaping of the polycrystalline diamond elements requires exacting precision and is expensive, requiring, for example, cutting with electrical discharge machining (EDM), lasers, or diamond grinding. The polycrystalline diamond elements must then be mounted in precise locations, at precise alignments and at precisely prescribed heights or exposures to ensure mated sliding engagement. The goal in such components is full-face contact of the polycrystalline diamond elements as bearing areas. Thus, the processes used to prepare such polycrystalline diamond elements are expensive and time consuming, with significant opportunities for variance resulting in scrapped parts. Failures in alignment and/or exposure are likely to produce so called “edge clashing” as the polycrystalline diamond elements rotate against each other producing fractured elements and ultimately resulting in bearing failure.
Less expensive radial bearings utilizing polycrystalline diamond have been proposed where a nearly full circumferential array of contoured polycrystalline diamond elements are mounted on a rotor with superhard material mounted on the stator. Although this approach requires fewer polycrystalline diamond elements than the previously described approaches, it still requires contouring of the rotor mounted elements. In addition, such so called superhard materials tend to be more brittle and prone to impact damage than the diamond reactive materials disclosed herein.
Additional significant references that inform the background of the technology of this application are from the International Journal of Machine Tools & Manufacture 46 and 47 titled “Polishing of polycrystalline diamond by the technique of dynamic friction, part 1: Prediction of the interface temperature rise” and “Part 2, Material removal mechanism” 2005 and 2006. These references report on the dynamic friction polishing of PDC faces utilizing dry sliding contact under load with a carbon attractive steel disk. Key findings in these references indicate that polishing rate is more sensitive to sliding rate than load and that the rate of thermo-chemical reaction between the steel disk and the diamond surface reduces significantly as the surface finish of the diamond surface improves. The authors reference Iwai, Manabu & Uematsu, T & Suzuki, K & Yasunaga, N. (2001). “High efficiency polishing of PCD with rotating metal disc.” Proc. of ISAAT2001. 231-238. which concludes that the thermo-chemical reaction between the steel disk and the PDC face does not occur at sliding speeds below 10.5 m/s at a pressure of 27 MPa. These references are incorporated herein by reference, as if set out in full. Copper and titanium were not typically listed in the early General Electric documentation on diamond synthesis but have been added later. Relevant references include “Diamond Synthesis from Graphite in the Presence of Water and SiO2”; Dobrzhinetskaya and Green, II International Geology Review Vol. 49, 2007 and “Non-metallic catalysts for diamond synthesis under high pressure and high temperature”, Sun et al, Science in China August 1999.